1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light reflectors, and more particularly this invention relates to a light reflector that can be customized to fit a variety of standard lighting fixtures having one or more light sources such as a fluorescent bulb.
The art of lighting fixtures while extremely old has experienced an increase in activity in recent years with the development of a new and specialized light reflectors to maximize illumination and to uniformly distribute light throughout an area. Commonly available lighting fixtures include ceiling mounted housings available in a variety of sizes and shapes to accommodate one or more bulbs.
Research in this field has established that when the specific need arises for a light reflector to be installed to the housing of an existing lighting fixture, daily users of the fixture often find it difficult to procure a ready-to-fit light reflector. As a result, users usually resort to a made-to-order light reflector which entails more expenditure aside from the inconveniences inherent in obtaining one.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages of existing light reflectors made for conventional lighting fixtures, the inventor has developed the present reflector which can be customized to fit a wide variety of shapes and sizes of reflectors. It is noteworthy for its simple and easy assembly, reliability and practicality.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention is an improvement over Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,529, which discloses several of the features of the present invention. In the present invention the central section of the reflector has at least a substantial part of its surface disposed in a horizontal plane to reflect light from a light source downwardly (it being understood that the term "downwardly" assumes that the fixture is positioned horizontally above the source).